


Deck the Fall

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Allie can't stand that Christmas stuff is out in the store already.





	Deck the Fall

Allie looked over at Tobin as they walked into Costco. “You know, you could get your own membership”

“I know, but what fun is that?” Tobin grinned at Allie as she showed her card to the woman at the door.

“Ok, so plates, paper towels, dish soap and laundry soap, what else?” Allie asked.

Tobin looked at Allie with a sheepish smile. “Dino nuggets?”

“Oh, god. You are a child.” Allie groaned.

“You introduced them to me!” Tobin shot back and Allie laughed.

“For your dinosaur themed birthday.”

“Who claimed I needed a theme at twenty-six?”

“Fine… fine.” Allie sighed, defeated. “Geez, Christmas stuff already?”

“It’s that time, yeah. Our season is almost over.”

“It’s not even Columbus Day yet!”

“Indigenous People Day.” Tobin corrected as she inspected a box.

“Be glad I didn’t call it ‘Christen made Tobin buy furniture day’.”

Tobin rolled her eyes, “She didn’t make me.”

“I remember something along the lines of ‘if you don’t get a new living room set…’.”

“That’s not forcing, that’s encouragement.”

“Forceful encouragement.” Allie smirked.

“Hey Har, you wanna buy this tag and wrapping paper set and split it?” Tobin asked, handing the box over to Allie.

“How much?”

“Thirty bucks.”

“Into the cart!” Allie declared and Tobin stared at her.

“What cart?”

“You didn’t grab a cart?”

“No, why would I?”

“Go fetch one…” Allie groaned as Tobin huffed and walked away. She looked at the Christmas card sets, debating if it was too early to purchase them.

“Ok, I got sidetracked…” Tobin admitted and Allie turned to see a large box in the cart.

“What is it?”

“A Christmas moose.”

“For the lawn?”

“Yes.”

“What lawn.”

“I have a deck…”

“No, you have a two by six foot jut out with a door wall. It won’t fit.”

“But he’s cute?”

“So is Christen’s face and I’m sure you’ll never see it again if you buy that.” Tobin sighed and pulled the box out of the cart. Allie quickly replaced it with the cards and wrapping set. “Have you guys decided on offseason plans?”

“Christmas in Florida with my family, then New Year’s with her family. Portland will be home.”

“Aw, home,” Allie smiled at Tobin who smiled back.

“Yeah, she called it that the other day.” Tobin smiled and rubbed the back of her neck as Allie pulled her into a hug. 

“That’s good.” 

x-x-x

Allie opened her door and her jaw dropped.

“What is this…” Allie asked and Tobin grinned, throwing her arms out to the sides.

“It’s Christmas!” Tobin exclaimed.

“It’s the day after Columbus Day…”

“Indigenous People Day.” 

“Exactly, it’s not Christmas.”

“It’s early Christmas because we’re going to be separated for Christmas.” Allie couldn’t help but smile at the thought. She walked over to Tobin and pulled her into a tight hug. 

“So, you’re ok with this?” Tobin asked and Allie looked around the apartment. Gone were the boxes she had packed to ship to Bati’s, replaced with tons of Christmas decorations, everything from a fully decorated tree to little trinkets all over, even music playing and a fake fire on the TV. Allie pulled Tobin down onto the couch, holding her close.

“I wasn’t expecting this.”

“I know,” Tobin said, leaning her head on Allie’s shoulder. “But you got it.”

“You got me gifts.” 

“I did.”

“Yours aren’t wrapped yet.”

“That’s ok, this is a gift enough.”


End file.
